thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe Neuro
Chloe Neuro is a Tribute owned by Cal. Please don't use her without my permission. Personal Information Name: 'Chloe Neuro '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''14 (4, 2) '''Personality: '''For a Career, humble, calm, kind and not as loud as commonly found, with little blood thirst. She knows what people expect her to act like and can put on a front to intimidate or otherwise affect others, but as herself, she is self sacrificing and doesn't enjoy the idea of killing people, though is determined and analytic of others, and knows that to win the Hunger Games, it is almost inevitable to have to kill someone and give killing little afterthought. Although introverted, Chloe has a sense of self-confidence. Her sense of humour is very dry and a lot of people find Chloe likeable, as she is assertive but not controlling, kind and giving but not a walkover. Chloe also holds a fair amount of internal conversation with herself, keeping the 'controversial' chat to herself to avoid conflict. Personal Backstory Not quite the typical Career tribute, Chloe was a kind and quiet child. But being born into a family of determined, Career-trained though unselected tributes, she was forced into Career training to try and bring her family name into success, fame and fortune. From a young age, she was enrolled in a Training Academy. For her first few months, however, Chloe couldn't find a weapon which she excelled at - although talented with short knives and projectile weapons, no weapon seemed to 'get' her, like she was told one would. Resorting to more and more medieval weapons, kept practiced with spears, tridents, swords, maces... Even after months of training, she couldn't throw a spear accurately over any distance in particular, and was only average with a number of weapons she could count easily on a hand. But then, Chloe discovered two weapons that... Well, 'got' her. The first was the boomerang. Two types - 'Hunting' and 'Returning'. Both with uses in combat; With it's sharp edges, the hunting boomerang could be used as a dagger, and when thrown, the shape allowed for further distances to be covered than when compared to a throwing knife or spear. Multiple opponents, in a tight group, could be fatally harmed with one accurate throw. Second, the returning boomerang. When thrown over long distances, these weapons could prove distractions and flush out animals. With particular talent, one could be thrown and return to where the target is now standing, especially if they come in for hand to hand combat. At home, Chloe's family wasn't small - with her mother (Gene) and father (Craig) at home, an older (Daniel) and a younger (Corvin) brother, with a younger sister (Chroma), too. Daniel had fallen into her families trap and gone without entering the games, but he ''was bloodthirsty and violent, only made worse by being denied a place as a tribute. He was calm around his family but more often than not had beaten someone up or been in a fight between each time his family saw him. Gene and Craig gave up trying to enforce tolerance on him, some thinking they fear being Daniels victims themselves. Corvin and Chroma, twins three years younger than Chloe, are loud and extrovert, but are much more tolerant and giving than their elder brother. But being extensively trained, Chloe saw very little of them. Life at the Academy was by no means boring. Waking early to do a few hours of training with a Victor of the Hunger Games, Chloe had began with a less-intensive programme - her family name was by no means prestigious, and in fact, her family in general couldn't bear being around so many obnoxious, self-obsessed, murderous and so very successful people. And Chloe's lack of adeptness with any weapon meant she was put to the bottom of the pile, and eventually given a coach named Averett. By no means modest, he was however Chloe's best coach. He was determined to save a family name written off by so many others, probably for his own gain than theirs - either way, the Neuro's didn't care. If it meant they had a chance at fame and fortune, so be it. So Averett, spending hours searching for a weapon which Chloe would adore, came across the boomerang; unconventional, and something very few people in the arena could have a use for, it almost guaranteed Chloe a weapon in the Arena. She proved adept with it almost upon seeing it, and within a week had almost too many techniques to count flying from her hands with the serrated-edged, or returning projectile. Secondly, he found the Chakram, the second of the weapons Chloe is talented with. Throwing these vertically, the circular blades traveled a moderate distance before embedding themselves in the target's body - capable of decapitation or amputating limbs. These are another relatively rare item. Chloe even gained a method of using them involving spinning it around the wrist and projecting it forward with more momentum and power. She also learned to be skillful in wielding a scythe - A curved blade often left for Tributes from District 9 or 11. Many months on, and Chloe is rows back from the stage, awaiting her 5th reaping. I can kill people. I will not think twice, and I will return home. Whatever it takes. But what does having your parents rush you to your death do to a 16 year old girl? Appearance Lightly tan skin and average posture, Chloe blends in in District 14. 'Eye Colour: '''Green (Ignore the RL) '''Hair Colour: '''Flame-orange '''Height: '''5'6 Games Information '''Strengths: ' * Very talented user of a range of weaponry, in particular the '''Boomerang, Chakrams and the Scythe * Fast and agile, so a capable climber as well as athlete. * Quick thinking and tactical. 'Weaknesses: ' * Heavy sleeper. * Often overthinks situations and thinks too much about small things. * Sometimes thinks of others before herself (in The Hunger Games, this isn't a good trait...) '''Fears: '''Being helpless, blindness, going insane. '''Preferred Weapons: '''Chakrams, Hunting/Returning Boomerangs, Scythe. '''Interview Angle: '''Funny, likeable, but slightly intimidating and definitely ready to kill in order to win. '''Training Strategy: '''Train with weaponry a little, but mainly focus on survival tricks-of-the-trade and techniques of what to use for what and how to go about surviving as long as possible. Learn about the risks of the Arena and monitor how the rest of the tributes are performing, meanwhile giving off a kind but determined and prepared sense of herself to others. '''General Strategy: '''Dart into the Bloodbath as fast as possible, leave the bigger, non-Career threats to the other Careers or tributes - avoid any major fighting and grab a backpack, shoving anything nearby into it as well, finding a/some chakrams and boomerangs, if any. With supplies, help the Careers in trouble against other Tributes. With the Careers, prove useful but don't disagree with most of the group at least. Into the Games, either continue allying with the Careers or split from them, trying to make it seem like she isn't ditching them. From there, either be a loner, or join a small group of tributes, and kill any tributes she comes across. Be stealthy, survive and be un-noticed. '''Token: '''None '''Preferred Alliance: '''Careers, at least until some way into the Games, and then loner or with a small group of tributes. Games Participated in Category:16 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Career Tribute Category:The CalAmity of One's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females